


【猿礼】破晓之前

by KSPW



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPW/pseuds/KSPW
Summary: 「他既是我隐藏的利刃，也是我能够完全信任的存在，是我灵魂相系的『阿里阿德涅之线』」——我终将抵达的地点。「彼は私の隠れ刃、私が全面的に信頼できる存在、魂を繋がる『アリアドネの糸』と言ってもいい」——必ず会いに行く。
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi, 伏见猿比古/宗像礼司, 猿礼
Kudos: 3





	【猿礼】破晓之前

  
『住、住手、我只不过是——嘎啊啊啊啊啊——』

噗叽。

前一秒还发出悲惨叫声的男人，像泄了气的皮球一样瘫倒。

胸口和眉间各插着一把锋利的匕首。

鲜血喷出几米远，溅在地面上形成丑陋的斑痕。

锵，锵，锵。

死神的脚步声越来越近。

原本一动不动的一具『尸体』突然颤抖着伸出手，抓住倒下的男人口袋里掉出来的手枪，顾不上瞄准就扣下了扳机——

『砰』

没有击中的实感。

子弹确实飞了出去，但既没有命中任何东西，也没有落地。

『不、可能……』

开枪的女人大张着嘴、不可置信地看着眼前这一幕。

发射出去的子弹被包裹在一个深蓝色，不过掌心大小的立方体中。

远远脱离一般常识的光景。

「……啧」

几不可闻的咂舌声。

下个瞬间，一道绿色的光弧划过，女人被坚硬的刀柄击中昏了过去。

  
深夜的码头仓库街，成排的集装箱之间，暗红发黑的血迹像恶意的藤蔓四处延伸。

青年的脚下，以他为中心的半径二十米内，散落着十几个人类躯体。

有的被赤红色火焰焚烧全身，大部分则被萦绕着不祥光芒的匕首钉在地上。

青年俯下身，将插在敌人身上的暗器悉数回收。

他每抽出一支，绿色的辉光便从他身上延伸到刀柄，再到刀刃。刺穿的伤口消失，连血痕都没有留下。

就好像什么都没发生过。

『漂亮的歼灭战，而且除了为首的男子被一击毙命之外，其他杂鱼不过是被施以超过人体所能承受的痛苦而昏厥，无一有生命危险。同时对付十几个人还能做到这一点，你的职业精神令人敬佩，伏见猿比古，Good Job』

金属集装箱的侧面如同熔化般闪烁着绿色的荧光，一名形似忍者打扮的女子从中走出。奇妙的是，当她完全走出来后，集装箱壁又恢复了原本的构造。宛如空间被穿透了一般。

被称为伏见的青年对此却没有丝毫惊讶。

「平坂道反，这些就记在你的点数上。两周后交易」

青年说话的语调十分平淡，就像在念无关紧要的社会新闻。

女子点点头打开终端，屏幕上跳出一只绿色的鹦鹉，机械合成的声音响起。

『……Mission Complete。Jungle Point 3000 Get！Congratulations Hirasaka』

女子——Jungle的U Rank玩家平坂道反，默默注视着她的同伴。

青年将匕首收起，重新别在后腰、靴子、手腕等各个位置。

『全数消灭目标能得到更多点数……而且看起来你只用了赤、绿两种能力攻击。』她显出犹豫的样子，看了看地上一息尚存的人群，小心翼翼地说道，『青色的能力还好吗？』

话音落地，空气在陡然间变化。方才寂静平稳的气氛消失的无影无踪，她感觉仿佛有数十把无形的利刃对准了自己，浑身的血液也为之冻结。

平坂不禁绷紧了全身的肌肉，全力压制着想要逃跑的本能。

「………………与你无关」

明明只有几秒钟的时间，却显得如此漫长。

黑框眼镜反射着白光，脸上的表情被掩盖了。青年低声吐出几个字，旋即转身离去。

待到他走远后，平坂才松了口气，从极度紧张中解脱的身体差点一个趔趄，她急忙用手撑住地面。

这是她第二次从伏见猿比古身上感受到杀气。第一次是被他抓到的时候，但那时她感觉到的是冰冷的愤怒，这次却……

平坂摇摇头站起来，他说的对，会提出这种类似关心的问题本就不像自己的作风。

伏见只是她的客户之一。

他的孤独和决意她无从了解。

  
＋

  
没有温度的阳光透过玻璃洒落整个房间。

房间的主人正坐在他宽大的书桌后，闭着双眼，表情平静没有一丝波澜。

纤长的羽睫在脸上投下淡淡的阴影。他抬起一只手拿掉眼镜，轻轻揉了揉太阳穴。

『………………以上就是这次御柱塔袭击及石板强夺事件的报告。』

女性凛冽的声音做了最后的总结。

身着蓝色制服，有着傲人身材的女性——Scepter4的副长淡岛世理将目光从文件上移开，挺直身板注视着自己唯一的上司。

『……室长？』

被叫到的人似乎有一瞬的出神，他缓缓睁开眼睛，重新寻回视线的焦点。

「……辛苦了」

声音听起来有些遥远，她猜想也许他的思绪还停留在刚才的报告之中。

对于Scepter4，整个青之氏族来说，这都是一次史无前例的失败。而且和一年前的学园岛事件不同，这一次，他们引以为傲的『王』，未能再度以胜利者之姿凯旋。

淡岛心里清楚，他们中的很多人，甚至包括面前的这个人，都早已预见了可能会有的败北——毕竟在听到白银之王的计划时，她就有几分担忧，她的『王』为了压制石板已经耗去了太多心力，再加上那令人不安的威斯曼偏差值……唯一能算作安慰的，不管发生了什么，他终究是平安无事。

『室长……』她姣好的眉毛弯起，眼神带着难掩的忧虑，『您……还好吗？』

淡紫色的眸子转向她，没有了镜片的阻挡，他的目光柔和了不少，看得她竟有些无法移开视线。

「不要紧，王的恢复力是很惊人的」

他挤出小小的微笑，有些勉强却并不是谎言。淡岛来这里之前刚好去医务室确认过，队医说帮他更换绷带时，那些伤口已经浅的近乎消失了。

但她担心的，不只是表面的伤痕而已。

并不在现场的淡岛，事后才得知上司与No.3大吵一架不欢而散。日高在她的追问下原原本本地复述了当时的情景。那粗暴的争执、动摇的话语简直令她难以置信。

伏见猿比古离开Scepter4后整整两个星期。他不仅留下了所有象征着Scepter4一员的东西，制服、佩剑以及宿舍钥匙，更劫狱放走了绿之氏族的一员。

淡岛起初还向吠舞罗的人询问过伏见的行踪，却也杳无音信。

直到现在，没有人敢再提起伏见猿比古这个名字。

『室长，』她鼓足勇气，手指紧紧按着腰间的佩剑。他教导他们身为佩剑者的觉悟与责任，而她作为离他最近的人，必须比任何人都更坚定地支持着他。『我——』

「淡岛君」

宗像礼司，Scepter4的室长，统率着百余名氏族成员的第四王权者——「青之王」。这个有着与他年龄不相称的成熟与睿智的男人站起身来，打断了属下尚未说出口的话。

他踱步上前，一只手轻轻放在淡岛的肩膀上，柔软地强迫她放松手上的力道。

她有些不习惯在这么近的距离被他凝视，毫无阻拦的视线里是全心的信任与……某种她说不清楚的感觉。

「不久之后，也许我将遇到建立我的Scepter4以来最大的难关」

他的神情平和一如往常。他一直是所有队员的信心和支柱，永远带着游刃有余的微笑，迅速准确地发号施令。从容自信的表情，优雅洗练的举止，仿佛对一切都谙熟于心。就连命运也格外钟爱他，赋予他无可匹敌的力量、精致的样貌与天才般的头脑。

被众人爱戴、拥护，依靠着的，最强的王者。即便到了今天，他们也深信只要宗像礼司还在，就没有什么解决不了的难题。事情总会有转机，会一步步向着好的方向发展。

这份期待与信赖，非王权者不能担负，非宗像礼司不能担负。

「我的Scepter4已经完成，如同我的手足，我的影子，我的意志」

淡岛世理承接着他的目光，勇敢地试着去碰触他的思绪。他的声音和缓而温暖，他的思绪真诚但也有所保留。

「我可能要离开一阵子，到时队员们就拜托你了」

『室长…！』

她一惊，他却已经半转过身子，只留给她一个侧脸。

「不必担心」

他微微仰起头，视线投向窗外，好像在望着某个遥远的地方。

「我会，我们都会回来的」

  
身姿端正的女性行过礼，退出了房间。

淡岛世理朝旧资料室的方向走去。离开之前，宗像拜托她去见一个人。

旧资料室的管理者，前任青王延续至今唯一的成员，人称“鬼之善条”的善条刚毅。

——也是亲手斩杀了自己的『王』的人。

她回想起宗像的侧脸。

似乎在遥望着什么地方，又似乎在思念着谁。

带着一丝落寞，孤独而又坚定的表情。

  
＋

  
伏见坐在网吧不足四平米的狭小隔间里。

电脑屏幕上不断闪过纷繁复杂的资料，却没有什么值得留意的情报。

喝光的罐装咖啡被丢到墙角。空罐子堆得像座小山，刚丢上去便又弹跳着掉落地面，仿佛也在嘲笑他的徒劳无功。

不过伏见一改以往的作风，连眉头都没皱一下。

他索性关掉屏幕，小小的隔间顿时陷入无边的黑暗。

过了好一会儿，眼睛逐渐适应了周围的环境时，他在如镜面般的显示屏上看到了一张熟悉而又陌生的脸。

没有紧蹙的眉间，没有讥讽的嘴角，没有狂气的笑容，伏见猿比古的脸像是毫无感情的雕塑，又像是被戴上了一张抹去喜怒哀乐的面具。

唯有那双深苍色的眼睛里，并非空无一物。

  
离开Scepter4之后，他所有的烦躁与困惑似乎都消失了。

情绪如同风暴过后的海面一样平静，每天的生活也单调得近乎机械。完成任务积攒点数，Jungle的系统其实没什么特别，有时甚至让他产生一种幻觉，王权者也好，氏族也好，石板之争不过是一场游戏。

伏见掏出一盒烟。他所知的唯一的牌子。

指尖轻轻触碰，橙红的光点便悄然呈现。

他点上烟却没有半点要抽的迹象，随手把它扔在烟灰缸里，不熄灭，脑海中回忆起白皙的手指捻着它的模样，一阵不快涌上心头。

这不是游戏。就算现实与幻境的边界再怎么模糊，触摸到那双手时所感受到的，属于一个活生生的人类的温暖与脉动，都不可能有半点虚假。

伏见不禁叹息，向后仰躺在椅子上。

只有在闭上双眼时，才会不自觉地浮现出那一幕——那个他怎么也无法忘怀的表情，那些否定他存在价值的言语，那个刻入他灵魂深处的背影。

『哔—』

终端亮起绿色的荧光，Jungle的界面展开。

他却不屑一顾。

明天的这个时候，伏见猿比古便不再是单纯的玩家，他将成为Jungle的Rank J，绿之氏族干部中的一员，司掌『变革』之王·比水流的心腹。

但是。

他紧紧环抱住自己的两肩，在椅子上缩成一团。

青之氏族没有任何象征性的印记。硬要找出一个来的话，大约就是各自的佩剑吧。

——「以剑制剑，吾等大义绝无阴霾」

他还记得剑尖点在左肩上的重量。

伏见自认没有持剑者的骄傲与矜持，在所谓大义的名分下，也毫不介意用一些不为人知的手段。他和那个人不一样，和那些队员们也不一样。他可以对节制、法则等东西无动于衷，可以对拥有莫大力量的王权者满不在乎，他可以舍弃自己的佩剑、地位和原本的生活环境，他可以将自己的心封闭起来，以冷静决绝的面貌示人，他甚至不惜向那些担心、爱护自己的人们拔刀相向——

但他唯独不愿背叛一个人。

唯独不愿看到那个人独自走向终局。

『紧急任务！紧急任务！吠舞罗与Scepter4的No.2在Party会场窃取机密，全力阻止！全力阻止！』

无人理睬的终端自行开启，呱噪的合成音响起。

伏见撇过头，小小的屏幕上映出身着礼服的草薙出云与淡岛世理。

——啊啊，再没有比这更好，比这更残酷的机会了。

他站起来，握住终端的力道之大几乎将它捏碎。

「就让你们看看叛徒的做法吧」

前路布满荆棘，用鲜血浇灌，将泪水浸染。

就算被众人唾骂，就算被刺得遍体鳞伤。

就算无人能理解，就算再也无法回头。

我也一定会开辟出属于自己的道路——

到您身边。

  
＋

  
Scepter4的驻地，椿门。

宗像换了一身便服，翩然穿行于广阔的庭院。

自御柱塔一役受伤以来，整整一个月，他都没有踏出过这里。

绿之王——比水流解放石板的计划日渐猖狂，各地关于异能者的报告层出不穷，比前任赤王——周防尊坠剑之后还要多上几十倍。

事态已经不是仅凭Scepter4的队员们就能控制得住的了。

就算他们没日没夜地疲于奔命，Jungle只需要不断地赋予不特定多数的普通人以能力，便可以切实有效地消磨他们的体力、精神，乃至信念。

青之氏族将不堪重负走向崩毁，是任谁都能预见到的图景。

在『绿』看来，宗像多半已是强弩之末，即便不去特意做什么，他也会自己选择破灭之途。

「秩序」在『变革』的大潮面前，向来都是如此的苍白无力。

  
『……要与您同行吗？』

正门前的石柱旁，一名身着Scepter4蓝色制服，身形魁梧的足够将宗像本人装进去的男子默然伫立。左侧的衣袖从肩口处便空空荡荡的，凛冬的寒风吹过，布料随之飘起，恍若无物。

宗像停住脚步，缓缓闭上眼睛，复又睁开，转身面向比自己还要高上半个头的男子。

「……不了。我所去不远」

对话本应到此结束，然而宗像却没有移动。

这名独臂男子之所以会这样问他，完全是出于宗像自己的命令。在处理了伏见猿比古叛逃的战力空缺之后，他立刻便要求这位最强的剑士——前青王羽张迅的快刀，被他雪藏在旧资料室将近三年的鬼之善条——随行身侧。

端整的脸庞上浮起一抹礼节性的笑容。

『……怎么？』男子不解地微微皱起眉，脸上的伤痕让他的表情显得有些凶狠，但他知道对方全然不在意这些。

「没什么。只是……」

宗像停顿了一下，侧过头望向庭院另一边。昏暗的天空下，庄严肃穆的建筑物也褪去了几分色彩，空气中凝结着厚重的湿气，除了闷热被替换成了寒冷，一切都与他第一天来到这里时那么相似。

「突然想起，就任三年半，我与您单独交谈的机会屈指可数」

琥珀色的眼睛里闪过一丝难以察觉的伤痛。男子被迫回想起他与宗像那次最糟糕的对峙，也是为他赢得了今天这个任务的对峙。

『已经这么久吗……』喃喃念道的声音近乎于低语。距离那次事件以来都过了两年多了，时间能抚慰人的伤痛，却无法填平记忆中的沟壑。楠原刚的死也好，羽张迅的坠落也罢，埋藏在心灵深处的裂痕，对于善条来说已经足够，足够多了。

至少，不想再重复一次了。

「……将这个任务交给您，时至今日，我依然认为是最正确的选择」

宗像的视线总有一种慑人的威压感，虽然是微微仰视着对方，却会让人有相反的错觉。

善条认命地叹了口气，不愿意再深入思考下去，竭尽全力试图转移话题。

『………………和那个小家伙的任务比起来，倒是轻松多了』

话一出口，他就惊讶地发现，宗像疏离的微笑竟出现一丝破绽。

仿佛面具碎裂的声响。

——那个小家伙。善条知道自己或许不应该这么称呼，但也不想像其他人一样——称其为叛徒。伏见猿比古的人生只有善条的一半时光，所做出的抉择却已经能够赢得年长他一倍的人的敬意。

在叛离氏族的表象下，为了所认同的王而采取的大胆行动。

曾经的善条完全无法想象、也不敢去想的选择。

但真的……真的，这样就可以了吗？

——即便问出口，面前的「王」恐怕也不会给出任何答案。

只不过。

「噗……呵呵呵……」

微笑的面具碎裂之后，却是谁也猜不到的，听上去发自内心的愉快笑声。

壮实的巨人不禁睁大了眼睛，无法相信眼前这副光景。

——您。

宗像向善条靠近一步，脸上不再有那种如薄冰般的笑容，反而是熟悉的，充满自信的神情。

「就像我曾说过的一样，您既是我的力量，也是我无法完全驾驭的存在，是我命中注定的『达摩克利斯之剑』」

镜片后的那双紫色眼眸瑰丽而强硬，正如宗像其人。

无论将迎来怎样的命运，他都会亲手斩断所有迷惘，坦然面对终局。

「而那个『小家伙』——与您正相反」

提到善条赋予的这个称呼时，愉悦的笑容再一次浮上宗像的唇边。

或许就连宗像自己都没有察觉到，接下来的话语他是以一种怎样骄傲而又温柔的音调在述说。

「他既是我隐藏的利刃，也是我能够完全信任的存在，是我灵魂相系的『阿里阿德涅之线』」

——我终将抵达的地点。

  


Fin.


End file.
